Computer systems including hardware, software, firmware, etc. have continued to experience expansive growth and sophistication in recent years. Peripherals and other components arranged to interface with computer systems have also experienced expansive improvements. In addition, computer systems are generally used in an increasing number of applications including applications containing networking solutions enabling communication between remotely spaced computers. For example, computer systems may be utilized in client applications, server applications as well as stand-alone personal computing applications.
With the increased processing speeds of computer systems, and the increasing usage of computer systems in new and varied applications, devices are desired to assist with storing and quickly accessing data processed and used by computer systems. Mass storage devices have been developed to accommodate relatively large amounts of digital data utilized by computer systems. Redundant storage systems have been developed to provide continued, correct operations during the presence of a fault or other failure in a component or peripheral of a computer system. Three primary design criteria may be typically considered when developing mass storage devices and include cost (low cost per unit of data storage), high input/output performance, and availability (ability to recover data even though some components have failed and to insure continued operation). Redundant array of independent disk (RAID) systems have been utilized to provide redundant storage of relatively large amounts of data.
It is beneficial to monitor activity upon one or more storage system. However, if plural storage systems are utilized, individual ones of the systems may be monitored and provide performance information according to respective individual and independent schemes. At least some aspects described herein relate to improvements with respect to data regarding operations of the storage systems.